Hairy Adventures
by Silk's Shadow
Summary: When Gwaine tries to cut the hair of a rather reluctant Leon ... Gwaine / Leon


Author's Note: Nothing belongs to me, and I write just for fun.

Summary: When Gwaine tries to cut the hair of a rather reluctant Leon ... Gwaine / Leon.

This fanfiction was originally written in French. And I would like to thank a lot **Cloud Green** for helping me with the translation ! Thank you very much for your help :) (I wouldn't have been able to get such a good result by myself :))

I rated as M just for a short scene in the middle of the story. This is otherwise a T-rated story.

Enjoy !

* * *

**Hairy Adventures**

* * *

The first moment Leon realized that he and Gwaine were officially in a relationship was not as romantic as he might have wished or imagined.

They had just returned from a most arduous quest involving a particularly dirty swamp in which Morgana has apparently been seen with a sorcerer. Arthur did not hesitate, and they were led on one of the most difficult journeys they had endured to that day. Mud and sweat stuck to their bodies and they had to defend themselves against a particularly voracious species of magical creatures living there. They found neither Morgana nor the sorcerer, and finally they trekked back to Camelot after several exhausting nightmarish days.

In his room, sitting in a tub filled with warm water, Leon was trying to untangle his hair that was still covered with a considerable amount of tenacious mud. Unfortunately for him, the mud was really sticky and left him doubting his chances of success.

'You should cut it.'

Gwaine's voice from behind barely startled him. They had been seeing each other in secret for a few weeks now, and he was beginning to get accustomed to Gwaine sneaking into his room at night when he was sure no one would catch them.

Leon watched his lover undress and join him in the tub with a smile on his face. The proximity of the man's naked body, however, did not allow him to forget his earlier words.

'What do you mean by 'cut'?' He said, frowning.

'Just cut,' Gwaine replied, shrugging. 'I'm sure a short style would look perfectly fine on you.'

'But I like my hair,' pouted Leon. With a critical eye he studied the hair he still held between his fingers. The grime still would not come off but luckily it seemed only the bottom had been hit. Maybe Gwaine was right after all. 'Have you any idea how long it will take to return to its normal length?' He whispered.

'A few months at most, I suppose,' said his lover with a shrug.

'But...'

'Don't be such a princess, Leon. After all, it will grow again one day, right?'

Leon felt a blush beginning to rise to his cheeks at the insinuation of his lover. Him - a princess? He was a knight, for god's sake! However, the question of 'growing again' was still unresolved. What if it never grows again after that? Perhaps this strange mixture had special effects preventing hair to grow back to a normal length?

Leon shivered. He preferred not to think about that.

He was then distracted from his hair problems by the sight of the naked body of Gwaine, who was getting out of the tub. He furrowed his brow before opening his mouth to inquire about the reason for this early retirement. Gwaine had been there for barely a few seconds and God knows how unusual this was of the man. Gwaine was indeed used to lying a very long time in the tub before they engaged in more pleasant activities - activities which would be the perfect solution to Leon's current problems. Well, it would at least allow him to think of something completely different for a while. But Gwaine obviously had other things on mind in that moment.

'What are you looking for?'

Gwaine looked up from the pile of clothes he was searching through. 'The solution to all your problems- Ah, here it is!'

Shaking his head, Leon lost interest for a moment in order to fully appreciate the warmth of the water. Knowing Gwaine, the solution had to be another of his esoteric hair lotions. The man had a countless number of these strange vials that he drew regularly from his pockets. Where did they come from? No one knew, however Leon strongly suspected Gaius helped in making these using various plants - including those gathered by Merlin on his quests for precious herbs which had the odd tendency to grow in particularly dangerous places. Why was it always these types of plants, anyway? Did nobody need those charming daisies blossoming on the outskirts of Camelot?

Shaking his head, he plunged deeper into the tub of water before sighing in delight when his lover's hands rested on his scalp. Although he would not admit it for the world, he enjoyed more than anything to be the guinea pig for Gwaine's hair lotion experiments. Not that he was particularly interested in the cleanness of his hair - a little water from time to time was usually enough to keep him happy - but the sensation of the man's fingers sliding against his head was pleasant and made other parts of his anatomy react to this stimulation. Leon felt desire rising in him as Gwaine gently massaged his scalp.

But the feeling disappeared as soon as he felt the icy freshness of a blade against his skin.

Startled, he let out a yelp of surprise, noting that the man was currently holding a particularly sharpened dagger a few inches from his left ear. Leon paled immediately. He had been on the verge of being mutilated for the rest of his life.

'What are you doing? You could have killed me! Never approach me from behind with that!' He held up hand to push away the blade, but Gwaine obviously had other ideas in mind.

'Slowly my dear! Relax and let me do this. I assure you that all the women of Camelot will only have eyes for you and you amazing hair after I am done with it.'

Leon wanted to say that he held absolutely no interest in women since he was only attracted by the beautiful male specimen now positioned behind him but, as he didn't want to permanently lose an ear or any other part of his anatomy, he swallowed hastily and fell silent. Being still and letting go was apparently the best solution.

He winced as he felt his lover grab sections of his hair one by one.

'At least try to look like you are enjoying this, Leon.'

Leon gave a merely audible groan in answer to him. It was not his fault that the very idea of a blade being a millimetres from his skin made him nervous. And it was partly for this reason that his hair was this long. He disliked it when somebody tried to cut it. Although, perhaps he could make an exception for Gwaine.

'I guess that there is not much to save,' he muttered after a few minutes of silent torture.

He could feel many locks falling to his upper back before slipping on the floor. A brief look on the floor had been enough to make him fear the worst. He did not know how he would be able to look Arthur in the eye if he had a haircut similar to Percival's. Not that his friend's hair was ridiculous - Not at all. He only knew that it wouldn't look good on him, and he was fully aware of this since he had to resort to this radical solution a few years ago after another disastrous mission. He blinked. No. It was really not a good idea.

'Surprisingly, there is.' replied Gwaine a few seconds later. 'Your hair is stronger than you think. And I'm sure it's because of my magical potions.'

Leon winced at the word magic before letting out a laugh.

'This is how you manage to keep such hair?' He joked. 'And I thought it was a natural gift…'

Gwaine actually had a knack for keeping his hair more or less clean in any situation. Whether covered in blood in the midst of battle or in the sticky swamps they had visited that day, Gwaine remained Gwaine: a man with body and hair to turn any other man green with envy.

'Ah no, it's just my natural beauty.' said the knight. 'Nature was generous with me, that's all.'

Laughing softly at the pride barely hidden in these words, Leon once again tried not to think about the blade still moving around his head. He blew away some hair which fell onto his nose. Obviously the man was at the trickiest part: the outline of his face. He did his best to stay as still as he could whilst praying silently that his lover had a really special talent for this kind of thing.

'I'm almost done…' Gwaine announced. 'And - _voila_!'

Leon only relaxed when he felt the blade leaving his face permanently. Sighing with relief, he winced when the man energetically tackled his head with a towel. He could already feel the friction of the fabric more than usual, and he didn't particularly like that. Once the towel was removed from his field of vision, Leon stood up with determination. Moving out of the tub, he walked towards the dresser in which he knew he would find something that would now really help him: a mirror.

But he didn't get that far.

His eyes widened as he fell back onto his bed after being shoved by an astonishingly over-zealous Gwaine.

'Gwaine! What-?'

He couldn't finish his sentence. The lips of his lover captured his in a passionate kiss that left him breathless. He didn't even have time to get enough oxygen to react logically. Gwaine had then apparently decided to kiss every inch of his body.

'Shut up and let me…' whispered the man before gently biting the skin of Leon's neck. 'You might be devilishly sexy with this new haircut, Leon. But you're mine. And I intend to let everyone know that you're no longer free.'

_Oh._

Well, who was he to prevent this?

The next few minutes were rather confusing in the mind of the knight.

Long moans escaped from his lips as his fingers clutched Gwaine's brown curls, urging him to continue what he started so well. Leon was lost, damned, at the mercy of his lover. But he did not complain. He let out a harsh breath as Gwaine lips were moving faster and faster on his erection. He had struggled and fought to regain control of his body. But it was all in vain...

'Gwaine, I beg you-!'

He met the man's burning gaze, which were lit with determination regarding the task he intended to conduct fully.

And – _Oh _- he was doing it perfectly.

It didn't take long before he came into the other man's mouth. His head fell back heavily against his pillow as he stared at Gwaine, who was still placing light kisses on his belly.

'I should let you cut my hair more often.' he muttered breathlessly.

A broad smile breaking out on his lips, Gwaine straightened himself slightly, before leaning down to capture his lover's lips.

'You should, indeed.' he replied with satisfaction.

Raising an eyebrow, Leon sighed quietly and enjoyed his lover's body weight upon his. Yet, he could not stay like this. Gwaine had, after all, subjected him to delicious torture. It was now pay back time.

Suddenly clutching the man's body, he smiled at his lover's surprised expression before rolling Gwaine under him. He longed to wipe his lover's satisfied smirk off his face. And it was a challenge he was fully ready to accept...

* * *

Leon rolled onto his side, freeing himself from his lover's embrace. Gwaine, after such passionate session, had plunged into a deep sleep. Leon was tired too. The day had been long, and he needed a long night of a well-deserved rest. But he couldn't do that yet. Not before he confronted the most essential thing that had been tugging on him since the beginning of the evening.

Pulling himself up, he winced as his feet met the cold chill from the ground. The winter would be coming soon; the summer days were already far behind. But it was not yet his primary concern.

Approaching the wooden chest which sat in the corner of the room, he opened the first drawer and pulled out an object that was about to become really useful. He tilted the mirror so that the light provided by the single candle would be enough. Opening his eyes, it took him a few seconds to recover from the first shock of seeing himself with such short hair. Then he immediately started to eye himself critically.

Gwaine didn't lie. He had a real gift for this sort of thing. Although Leon had trouble admitting it, the result was startling, and he understood his lover's eagerness to prove it. Yes, it suited him quite well even if he could not help but pine for his late long hair.

Running a hand through his now much shorter curls, he frowned when his hands descended to his neck to meet bulges that were not present before.

'What the…'

After fixing the mirror to get a better look, his face took on an interesting scarlet colour when he noted with deep discomfort that Gwaine apparently made the best of his previous position to execute what he had implicitly promised.

_You're mine. And I intend to let everyone know that you're no longer free._

Despite his obvious discomfort and the certainty that every single person living in Camelot would discover he was not single anymore the very next day, Leon could not help but smile - A sincere smile reflecting the joy he felt at that moment. Although they'd been seeing each other for several weeks, they had never discussed the sensitive issue of their relationship's state.

And yet, Gwaine had just given him clear evidence that he considered him to be much more than just a one night stand.

Shaking his head at his lover's awkwardness at feelings he himself had trouble expressing, Leon turned back to join the sleeping man. He snuggled against him, putting a light kiss on his neck before getting carried away by Morpheus' sweet call.

Whatever the other knights or Arthur would think, the profound certainty that Gwaine actually wanted to start a journey with him was stronger than anything. And so what if he had to endure his lover's hair experiments the rest of his life? After all, loving Gwaine was worth a few concessions...

* * *

_I hope you liked it :)_


End file.
